Spellbinding Love
by jazzybizzle
Summary: Benny and Erica finally realize what true love really is. Little did they know it'll be put to the test in ways they never knew possible as danger strikes. Love-be afraid. Because it's coming for you. BennyxErica, EthanxSarah, and RoryxHannah pairings.
1. She Thinks I'm CUTE!

**Spellbinding Love**

**Chapter One: She Thinks I'm CUTE!**

"Hey, Benny," said seventeen year old Ethan Morgan as he walked into the spellmaster's room. "What's up?"

"Hey, E," Benny Weir replied without looking up from his spell book. He had been lounging on his bed while reading it ever since he came home from school.

"Grandma Weir giving you a big sorcery test or something?" Ethan sat down on the edge of the bed across from Benny. "Your nose has been buried in that thing all day."

Benny laughed. "Nah, just catching up on some new spells." He closed his spell book. "What's up with you?"

Ethan opened his mouth to answer when his phone buzzed, and he took it out of his pocket.

"Who texted you?" Benny asked.

"Sarah," said Ethan, and his eyes lit up.

Benny fought the urge to roll his eyes as he grinned. It's been three years, and Ethan _still _hadn't told Sarah how he felt about her. No matter how hard Benny and Rory tried to play matchmaker, nothing worked.

He shouldn't even be talking. His 'little crush' on Erica, Sarah's best friend, has been growing into something much more. And he couldn't stop thinking about her lately. Maybe it was because since Sarah and Erica went to college, they were twice as busy with homework and stuff, so the boys didn't see them often. (The only reason why Erica decided to go after Sarah begged her too was because the night classes would get in the way of her…_feeding _time).

He didn't care if the vampiress didn't like him-just being able to _see _her was enough.

"What'd she say?" said Benny.

"She wants to know if we can come over and spend the night," said Ethan, a smile spreading across his face.

"Tell her YES. RIGHT. NOW," said Benny, standing up. "I gotta get packed!" He paused for a moment before he said_, "V__ocare!"_

He thought up his pajamas, and an outfit to wear tomorrow, and they came flying out his closet. He thought up his toothbrush, and Ethan ducked as it nearly missed his head. Benny grabbed his backpack, stuffing everything in.

Ethan was laughing as he texted Sarah back.

"I'll meet you outside, okay?" Ethan said, now backing out of Benny's room.

"Gotcha," said Benny. When Ethan disappeared, Benny raced into the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror. He gave himself a once-over, checking his hair-still looked good, naturally windswept-he sniffed his armpits-which weren't stinky-and then his teeth-no sign of garlic bread.

He opened the mirror and got out mouthwash, using it quickly, rinsing and spitting twice.

"Lookin' good, Ben," he told himself, snapping his fingers before pointing with his index fingers. He wandered out of the bathroom, and he slung his bag over his shoulder. "Wait, what am I forgetting?" He paused to himself before grabbing his spell book, and put it to his bag. _Hopefully I can do this spell right..._he prayed to himself before saying the encantation, "_Evanescunt redeo."_

He disappeared out of his room, then reappeared outside and next to Ethan, who jumped at his sudden appearance. Benny did a mental touchdown in his head; all that reading today was paying off!

"Dude, never do that again!" Ethan nearly snapped, clutching his chest as his fast heartrate started to slow down. "You're starting to act like...y'know," he gave his best friend a knowing look.

"Sorry," said Benny, nodding as he understood. Speak of the vampire ninja devil, and he shall appear if you're not careful.

"You're getting better with the magic," Ethan noted as they started walking. "Last time you tried that spell, you were hanging halfway out of Grandma Weir's toilet."

The two shuddered at the memory.

"Well yeah," said Benny. "Grandma gave me a more advanced copy, and she's been training me." He made a face. "Let me tell you, dude-not. Fun."

Ethan snickered.

"Anyway," Benny continued with a sigh. "Do you know where they live? We've never been to their house-or wherever they live."

Ethan checked his phone. "Sarah texted me the address. They live in the Charlotte Creek Apartments-which is..." He mentally calculated in his head. "About fifteen to twenty minutes away. If we walk, it'll probably take longer."

Benny started grinning and he stopped walking. Ethan saw the look on his face.

"No. No. _Way," _he protested.

"C'mon, E! Lemme have my way just this once! Besides, _neither _of us have a car, and I accidently smashed Grandma's-long story, spell gone wrong-" He added at the shocked look on Ethan's face.

"Key words-'SPELL GONE WRONG'," Ethan noted.

"Pleeease?"

"No."

"Pleeease?"

"No.

"Pleeeeeeeeaaaase?"

"No!"

"E!"

"B!"

"Come ON!"

"No!"

"DUDE!"

"Alright fine!"

"Yay!" Benny clapped like a girl, jumping up and down. When Ethan made another face, Benny chuckled. "Alrighty then. Let's get this party started."

"Okay, you're starting to sound like Sarah," said Ethan, now gripping the strap to Benny's bag. "I think you hang around her too much."

"And you don't?"

Ethan blushed.

Benny chuckled darkly. "Thought so..." He looked around. They were alone. He closed his eyes and concentrated, thinking of Erica and the image he saw on Ethan's phone.

And then he breathed, "_Evanescunt redeo_."

Benny and Ethan disappeared, Ethan yelling as he felt the ground disappear beneath his feet, the world swirling around them. Benny didn't open his eyes, still concentrating. Only long enough distances would cause that swirl, and if you got sidetracked, the transportation would go wrong.

Their feet hit the ground almost five seconds later, and Ethan staggered, having to grip Benny's arm for support for a second. They were now standing just in front of the gates-their backs to it-to Charlotte Creek Apartments. The big complex was spacious, containing a little playground and pools. The grass was freshly mown. The apartments were on different levitations because of the ground, rising into grassy hills or flat plains.

"Next time, don't scream, E," Benny grumbled.

"Sorry. Force of habit," said Ethan, patting Benny on the back. They started walking again. "Okay...she said they're in apartment number..." He checked his phone again, and Benny looked on with him. "18C. This whole complex is in alphabetical order. Should be easy to find."

They walked past the A's and the B's. Once they got to the C's, they started getting excited. How long had it been since they had seen the girls? A few months?

_A few months too long, _Benny thought as they finally approached apartment 18C. It had a red door with the apartment number in gold.

Before Ethan could knock, the door swung open. Sarah stood there in the threshold with a pearly white smile. But what she was wearing shocked them. She was wearing no makeup whatsoever, a black off-the-shoulder tee with the number 17 on it in the bronze color-the sleeves stopped a couple inches above her elbows and fitted her nicely, and dark jean shorts that stopped at mid-thigh. And an addition to that, she was wearing black nerd glasses, her hair in a lazy ponytail.

"Hey, guys," she greeted them. Ethan, as usual, was giving her a dopey grin, his expression awestruck like always. When she hugged him, he was blushing like a madman, and pulled him inside before doing the same thing to Benny.

"Hey, Sarah," said Benny, now looking around. "Nice place you got here."

Right now they were standing in the middle of a short hallway. To the left was a kitchen, and to the right was a den with a entertainment center-including a flatscreen, a view of the outside, and two couches-one loveseat and another had three sections. Far down was another hallway, and a washing machine and dryer was there at the end. There were three doors, one leading to Sarah's room, next to it a bathroom, and across from it was Erica's room. The colors were bright and friendly, also much to Ethan and Benny's shock.

"Thanks," said Sarah. "Erica!" She called out. "Ethan and Benny are here!" She took Ethan and Benny's bags when they gave them to her, and she placed them on the couch.

When Erica came out of her room, Benny's mouth dropped. She seemed to be doing the laidback look too, because she was wearing a white v-neck camisole and light jean minishorts with rips hanging down from the edges. Her hair was up in a ponytail, the ponytail slightly curly.

And she wasn't wearing makeup either.

_She should look like this more often, _Benny thought. _I don't know why girls cake themselves in makeup all the time. Maybe it's because they're self-conscious about how they really look without it and try to get attention. Erica can pull it off, and Sarah too, but...just wow._

"Ah, the nerds finally cometh," said Erica with a smile, and for once it wasn't cunning or teasing in a bad way.

"Hey, Erica," said Ethan, giving her a little wave.

"Hey," said Erica, nodding at him before looking at Benny. "I heard you're gonna be spending the night tonight."

"What, no hug?" Benny accused. "No _'Hi, guys! Let's, like, totally go shopping! That way I'll make _you_ do all the carrying while I prey on desperate horny boys!'_?" He immitated her in his 'Betty voice'.

"I do not talk like that," Erica said as Ethan and Sarah snickered. But she couldn't help but smile. "Lucky you're cute. C'mere." She held out her arms as she made her way over to him.

Benny opened his arms and embraced her. Looking over his shoulder at Ethan, he made an overly-excited facial expression, lifting one arm to point at Erica's head. He mouthed, _She thinks I'm CUTE! _and Ethan stiffled another snicker.

* * *

**Well, this is sorta the introductory-first chappie-so it'll be shorter than the next few. xD Review please!**

**~AND BEFORE YOU ASK ME:**

**I_ WILL_ CONTINUE BITING AND BLOODSHED AND DISTURBIA THIS SUMMER. WHOO! I WILL HAVE PLENTY MORE TIME ON MY HANDS!**

**AND ALSO, THIS IS A BENNICA STORY, SO BENNY AND ERICA GET THEIR SPOTLIGHT FOR ONCE xD~**


	2. Power Ranger Geeks At Heart

**10...reviews...in less...than 24 hours? Then it became 13 in a matter of days? That's a record! *can't...breathe...* I love all of you who reviewed!**

**~etharahlover3**

**~Laryn Carter**

**~NerdyAthlete**

**~technodude458**

**~TeamEthanMorgan**

**~CommentsGalore7777**

**~Tessie390**

**~Avrice the Demigod**

**~jujuatom**

**~MyBabysittersAVampireaholic**

**~mFabulous15**

**~Amsparz**

**~LessThanThreexoxo**

**I'm seeing some new faces and some familiar faces, which is good xD I'm really glad you're liking it so far, and just because of your feedback, I decided to update! Sorry it took so long-the mouse on my laptop got messed up again, but it's all good now!**

**Plus, I saw the previews for season 2! Yay! I'm so excited! Aaaaaaand I saw some Etharah in there ;)**

**'We saved the world-'**

**'And we looked *hair flip* pretty amazing while doing it'-that at the end was hilarious xDD Gotta love Sarica and their friendship!**

**Anyway, please read and review and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Power Ranger Geeks At Heart**

_Elementum lepores sunt normaliter pro quis signum periculum et potest esse utile vincens creaturae in nocte. Haec lepores includit terrae quattuor elementis aer, aqua, terra, et ignis. Quisque elementum habet sua incantatio. Sed cavendum est, si non eos dicere, errare potest aliquid ..._

"What'cha readin'?"

Benny nearly jumped. He had been so absorbed in his spell book that he didn't notice Erica walk over, leaning over from behind the couch, her face next to his. Just inches away...

"Um, just touching up on some element spells," he answered before looking back at it. His finger traced along each drawing that stood for each element. For air, a white spiral, for water, a blue outline of a water drop, for earth, a small boulder, and for fire, a simple flame.

"But...it's in Latin. How can you understand?"

Benny was surprised. Normally, Erica wasn't ever interested in what he was doing.

"My grandma taught me," he said, eyeing her curiously now. Utterly shocking him, Erica walked around the couch, sitting down next to him; turning her body in his direction, she sat indian style.

"I'm bored. Entertain me," she said, taking a sip out of her coffee cup. Benny had a pretty good idea that it wasn't coffee in there.

Benny stayed still, frozen in shock. He snapped out of his reverie when she started to look creeped out.

"Um...okay," He said, putting the book on the other side of his legs. He ran his index finger across the encantation for the spell he wanted before he sat up straighter. He closed his eyes, opened his hands and extended his arms a little, then said, "_Aperire ignis."_

A small ball of fire appeared, hovering over Benny's hand.

Erica's eyes widened.

"I can make it bigger," he said, and the flame grew as he spoke, his arms extending out a little wider, his fingers spread apart. He was grinning at the amazed look on her face.

"Can you do anything else with the fire?" Erica asked him.

"I can use it as a beam, so far as I've learned," Benny said. He whispered the counterspell, "C_onverterent ignis," _to put out the fire.

Just then, Ethan emerged from the restroom, dusting himself off absentmindly as he headed into the kitchen. Sarah, who had came out of her room just in time to see him pass by her, smiled and bit her lip before sneaking up on him. Benny looked over his shoulder simutaneously as Sarah hugged Ethan from behind, making him jump and grip her arms.

"Did I scare you?" Sarah asked him as he turned around, her arms unwinding. Her hands, however, were barely touching his sides. "I'm sorry."

"I-It's okay," Ethan stammered, blushing. "Um..."

"Do I have to come up there and literally force you two to kiss?" Benny commented loudly.

Both Sarah and Ethan looked down at where Sarah's hands were, then at each other-also realizing the lack of space-before shying away. Ethan shuffled awkwardly to the side.

"So, um...do you have anything I can eat?" Ethan asked Sarah, wondering if the vampiresses had actual food besides blood.

"That's what he said," Benny snickered.

"Shut up, Benny," Ethan said in annoyance, his cheeks pink again. Sarah rolled her eyes, putting her hand on her hip.

"Yeah. What're you in the mood for?" Sarah asked him.

"A kinky, canoodling mood," Benny snickered again.

"Shut up, Benny!" Ethan and Sarah nearly snapped.

Benny chuckled and stood. "My bad, dudes. How about we watch a movie or something?"

"Cool, did you bring any?" said Ethan, walking over to him and Sarah followed. Now the girls were standing across from the guys.

Benny's eyes brightened. "You bet I did!" He picked up his backpack. "All the Power Ranger shows and-"

"Benny!" Ethan complained, his eyes going from Sarah to Erica in embarrassment. "Out of all the shows you could've brought..."

"Like we're gonna watch Power Rangers," said Erica, her arms crossed and she and Sarah exchanged glances. Their faces suddenly lit up as they looked back at the boys.

"Depending on what you have," said Sarah, nearly on her tiptoes.

"Yeah," Erica said, nodding quickly with a huge smile.

Benny and Ethan exchanged glances.

"Well, uh, show em, Benny," said Ethan with a smile on his face.

"I got S.P.D..." Benny announced as he looked through his bag. "Dino Thunder...-"

Erica squealed, and he looked up.

"I'm sorry. That's my fave," she admitted, and Benny smiled at her. "I always loved the yellow ranger. She's so badass!"

"I know right!" said Sarah.

"I also have Ninja Storm," Benny continued, "Operation Overdrive, Jungle Fury...Oh! And Mystic Force too."

This time Sarah squealed.

"I love the pink ranger!" She said, and she and Erica looked like little children on Christmas.

"What should we watch first? I can't decide!" Erica said, practically fangirling with her best friend now.

Benny clutched his chest, his free hand on Ethan's shoulder. "Ethan...I think I'm in love." He sniffed, batting his eyes, fighting back pretend tears.

"How come you never told us you liked Power Rangers?" Ethan asked them.

"Because it would've ruined my reputation!" Erica hissed, and Ethan cringed back.

"Way to go, E," Benny muttered.

"The thing is, it'll be weird if two seventeen year old Duskers would be into Power Rangers," Sarah explained. "If people had found out at school then we would be...kinda..."

"Like us?" Ethan guessed.

"Yes, but no offense," Sarah said.

"And you BETTER not tell anyone," Erica snapped, and she gripped Benny by the collar, his feet dangling in the air off the floor. "Got it?"

"Aww, c'mon, it can't be that bad to be a dork again," said Benny.

Erica's eyes flashed yellow, and her fangs slid out of their sheaths; she hissed fiercely. "What was that?"

"Got it!" Benny squeaked.

Erica released him, and he landed on his butt. "Good!" She smiled sweetly at him before turning to Sarah. "I'll go make the popcorn."

"Kay," said Sarah, and Erica was gone in a flash.

Benny stood, dusting himself off.

_I wonder why she's always like that, _he thought. _When we're alone, she seems sweeter...kind of reminds me of her old self. And now that she's a vamp, she thinks she's so tough. But I saw her reaction to Power Rangers..._

He suddenly smiled, rubbing his hands together.

_Alrighty then. Operation Get-Erica-Dorked-Up is in process. Engage!_

"How 'bout you two pick one of the series to watch?" Benny said, making his way into the kitchen before Ethan and Sarah could object.

Erica was popping popcorn in the microwave, her back facing him.

"So...when did you become a fan of Power Rangers?" He asked, and she turned around.

"Why would you wanna know, dork?" she retorted, her fingers tapping against the counter.

"C'mon, you can tell me," said Benny, hopping on the countertop. "And last time I checked, weren't we all dorks at some point? You do remember when I first met you, right?"

Erica growled under her breath.

"What?" Benny asked. "You know you were as much of a dork as I am."

"Shut...up," Erica muttered.

"I bet you still are," Benny pressed. "You just think that you can just drop old Erica and leave her behind because you're a vampire."

"Shut up," Erica repeated, slightly rougher this time.

"If you think I'm afraid of you, I'm not," Benny blurted out, and he saw her grip tighten on the counter. "Because to me, you're still the human Dusker who wears glasses and clothes that makes you comfortable-not clothes you wear because everyone else thinks it's cool. You're still the dork that always got picked on-"

"Shut. _Up," _Erica's voice rose.

"You give everyone the cold shoulder because you don't wanna remember how you used to be," Benny continued. "I'm not buying it. I know that somewhere in that lifeless exterior that you're still a dork at heart."

Erica's entire body tensed up. She didn't know whether to be intemidated or flattered. He was telling the truth, telling her straight. No one's ever done that before.

What she did next came within a blink of an eye. She had him by the collar again, this time pushing him up against the wall.

"Why do you care so much?" She said through gritted teeth, her eyes gold again.

"Because I'm your friend," Benny panted from the impact; his heartbeat rate wasn't helping Erica at all. "Isn't that what friends do? Care for each other?"

Erica glared at him for a few more seconds before she let him down, closing her eyes. Her hand was still enclosed around his collar.

"I didn't know you'd take this so seriously..." She murmured. She opened her eyes, looking into his. "Why?"

Benny shrugged. "Maybe...I'm just a different person when I'm with you. Like you are sometimes with me."

Erica opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Her mind processed a few things. Up close, he had some really nice eyes, and his lips were now doubly tempting...

_No, no, _she scolded herself. _I was _not _checking a dork out. No._

_But...he is kind of attractive if you think about it, _the human side of herself said in a small voice.

_He's just a player. Why would I-?_

_Maybe he is, maybe he's not. I-I mean you've dated players in the past since you've changed. Remember J-Jesse? And Kurt?_

_*sigh* Maybe..._

Erica closed her eyes again, her lips pursed. Benny's mouth went dry, so he licked his lips. The urge to kiss her was growing-like it was a need, like he couldn't survive from anything else.

"The popcorn's ready," she said, opening her eyes again without looking behind her shoulder.

"How'd you know?" Benny asked in disbelief.

Erica smiled up at him, tilting her head to the side, and the microwave beeped.

"Told ya," she said before walking away.

"Stupid vampire super hearing..." Benny mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

Erica, as she emptied the popcorn into a bowl, smiled again and shook her head.

Benny walked over to the countertop again, now standing across from her. She giggled without looking up at him, and it was breathless; without effort. Benny's eyes traveled over her. Her beautiful face, her long and slender body, her blonde hair. Even if she was human, Erica was still pure beauty in his eyes.

No wonder his past crushes have been blonde-they had all reminded him of Erica. Copies were never as great as the original. Sure she could be coldhearted, sure she could be mean and teasing. But the Erica that was standing in front of him was finally letting some of the old Erica come back in her life. The old Erica was the complete opposite-kindhearted, shy, a sweetheart.

Why did Erica have to let her go so quickly?

His eyes never left her as she went to the refridgerator and got out four cans of Sprite; she walked back over and put them on the countertop next to the popcorn.

Erica had been noticing that his eyes were still on her. She looked up and saw the look on his face; his eyelids were drooped by the slightest, his lips curved up into a crooked smile, his stance relaxed as he gripped the edge of the countertop.

"What're you looking at?" She asked him; normally when she asked it, it was in annoyance. But her tone was actually soft instead.

Benny's small smile grew. "You."

Erica smiled, looking down at the corn. If she was human, she was positive her cheeks would've been burning. No one really looked at her like that. It was almost like how...Ethan looked at Sarah.

"We should get back," She said without looking at him. She made way to pick up all the cans and popcorn bowl.

"I got it," said Benny, gathering all four cans of soda in his arms.

Erica smiled at him. "Thanks."

Benny smiled back at her, and Erica heard his heart leap.

They walked into the den, only to nearly drop everything they were holding.

Ethan and Sarah were sitting on the loveseat across from the three-section couch (which was where Benny and Erica had been sitting previously).

And they were flat out kissing. They were sitting right next to each other, barely any space between them, knees towards the other person's direction. Ethan's arms were on either side of Sarah's hips, his fists pressed into the couch. The pace was slow, but steadily building...

Benny and Erica's face scrunched up when they saw tongue and heard moaning.

"Ahem," Benny cleared his throat loudly, causing Ethan and Sarah to jump apart wide-eyed.

"I don't know whether to puke or be happy about this..." said Erica thoughtfully, and Benny chuckled beside her.

"She-uh-I-" Ethan stammered the same time Sarah stammered, "He-we-um-"

Erica put her hand up to stop them from stammering, and they went silent.

_Lucky..._Benny thought, giving Ethan a thumbs up and a huge smile.

"Have you even _picked_ something to watch?" Erica demanded, squeezing her temple.

"Um, well...uh..." Ethan stuttered.

"We were trying to pick what to watch and then, um..." said Sarah, looking at Ethan.

"Our hands sorta touched and, uh...um...we looked at each other. Next thing I knew, we were kissing," Ethan admitted, avoiding anyone's gaze.

"Yeah."

Benny and Erica exchanged glances.

"Told you they were in a kinky, canoodling mood," Benny muttered to her.

"Benny, shut up!" Everyone said.

"What? Is it 'Shut up, Benny!' Day?" Benny said, and Erica giggled. "Anyway..." He sighed. "Let's just go with Dino Thunder."

"Dude, no way!" Ethan disagreed. "Mystic Force!"

"Dino Thunder is what Erica wants to watch," Benny said through gritted teeth, giving his best friend a knowing look. "Even though I like Mystic Force slightly better, we'll watch it later."

Erica smiled from beside him.

"It's okay, Ben," she said. "We can watch Mystic Force."

"YES!" said Ethan and Sarah in unison.

"You sure?" Benny asked her.

"Yeah." She picked up the Dino Thunder dvd. "I'll just watch Dino Thunder in my room."

"I'll go with you," Benny said automatically. Erica cocked an eyebrow. "You know...that is if it's okay..."

Erica's lips pressed in thought before she decided. She took two sodas from Benny's arms and put them on the coffee table in front of Ethan and Sarah, then the popcorn. She then smiled at Benny, taking one soda.

"Let's go then," she said, and she tugged him by the hand to her room. Benny was grinning beyond belief.

Ethan and Sarah exchanged glances.

"Oh well, more popcorn for us," Sarah said, and Ethan nodded silently in agreement; they both reached for the popcorn simutaneously and digged in.

"Want me to turn it on?" Ethan asked.

Sarah nodded eagerly and clapped. "Put it on, put it on!"

Ethan smiled and stood.

Erica let go of Benny's hand and turned on the light. The walls in her room were neon red, and she had Single Tear and Dusk posters on her walls. Her bed was queen sized with a bright red zebra print comforter and bright red sheets and pillows. The wood of her bed was painted black, and the carpet was very furry and black. All the doors-and dresser-were black too.

"Sarah's room is the total opposite from mine," Erica said bashfully. "She's all bright and fluffy. Y'know...light purples and whites..."

Benny continued looking around. He saw something hanging out of her closet, and his eyes narrowed.

"Is that...a _guitar_?" Benny asked, pointing.

"Um..." Before Erica could object, the guitar was already in Benny's hands. _Stupid magic, _she grumbled to herself.

"You play?" Benny asked her, sitting on her bed. Her guitar was light blue, the same shade as her eyes.

Erica reluctantly nodded. "Yeah...um..." She sat down across from him. "I learned how to play when I was eleven. I normally use this to let out my feelings."

"Can you play something?" Benny asked curiously, handing her guitar over. Erica bit her lip; she never played in front of anyone.

But then again, Benny wasn't just anyone.

She took the guitar, putting the strap on. She took a deep breath and started to strum.

Benny recognized the song automatically, and he was even more surprised when she started singing.

_"You, with your words like knives_  
_And swords and weapons that you use against me_  
_You have knocked me off my feet again_  
_Got me feeling like I'm nothing_  
_You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard_  
_Calling me out when I'm wounded_  
_You picking on the weaker man..."_

Benny never realized that Erica had such a pretty voice when she sang. He's heard Sarah sing before, and it was incredible, but Sarah's singing and Erica's singing where two very different things.

_"You can take me down with just one single blow_  
_But you don't know, what you don't know..._

_"Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_  
_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_  
_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_"You, with your switching sides_  
_And your wildfire lies and your humiliation_  
_You have pointed out my flaws again_  
_As if I don't already see them_  
_I walk with my head down_  
_Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you_  
_I just wanna feel okay again_

_"I bet you got pushed around_  
_Somebody made you cold_  
_But the cycle ends right now_  
_'Cause you can't lead me down that road_  
_And you don't know, what you don't know..._

_"Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_  
_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_  
_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_"And I can see you years from now in a bar_  
_Talking over a football game_  
_With that same big loud opinion_  
_But nobody's listening_  
_Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things_  
_Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing_  
_But all you are is mean_

_"All you are is mean_  
_And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life_  
_And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean_

_"But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah_  
_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_  
_Why you gotta be so?.._

_"Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_  
_Why you gotta be so mean...?"_

Erica's voice trailed off, and she met Benny's gaze for the first time since she began singing. She bit her lip again. Ever since that song came out, that's what she'd sing when she'd play.

"That was...wow," Benny said. "You're really good."

"At playing guitar or singing?"

Benny smiled. "Both."

Erica smiled back. "Thanks."

Benny hesitated before he took the strap off of Erica before taking her guitar and settled it into his lap. He wrapped the strap around himself before holding the guitar properly.

Benny shocked Erica when he started to play, and his fingers made an interesting strumming method. She recognized the interlude as About a Girl by Nirvana-the unplugged version. And to be honest, she thought that was the better version.

And then Benny started singing.

_"I need an easy friend_  
_I do with an ear to lend_  
_I do think you fit this_  
_shoe_  
_I do but you have a clue_

_"I'll take advantage while_  
_You hang me_  
_out to dry_  
_But, I can't see you every night_  
_Free_

_"I'm standing in_  
_your line_  
_I do hope you have the time_  
_I do pick a number to_  
_I do keep a_  
_date with you_

Erica was almost stunned at his singing voice, and she ended up singing along with him in perfect harmony.

_"I'll take advantage while_  
_You hang me out to dry_  
_But, I_  
_can't see you every night_  
_Free_

They both smiled at each other.

_"I need an easy friend_  
_I do with an_  
_ear to lend_  
_I do think you fit this shoe_  
_I do but you have a_  
_clue_

_"I'll take advantage while_  
_You hang me out to dry_  
_But, I can't_  
_see you every night_  
_No, I can't see you every night..."_

Benny got really into his playing around this part of the song, and he didn't miss a beat as he strummed.

_"Freeeeee_

_"I do_  
_I do_  
_I do_  
_I dooooo..."_

Erica gave Benny a questioning look.

"My dad got me into it," Benny explained. "And me and E were in our middle school band."

"What about your mom?" Erica asked him.

"She, uh...she's dead," Benny said awkwardly, taking off the guitar. He avoided her gaze after that. Her death had hit him hard.

Erica's hand came over his and he looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said.

Benny looked at her hand over his. He scooted away. "It's cool." He stood up. "I'll, um, put the dvd in."

"Kay," said Erica, looking at him closely in concern.

_He must've been really close with his mom, _she thought. _Poor thing..._

Erica scooted back against the pillows, and she opened her soda. Benny bent over to put the dvd in, and she couldn't help herself as she checked out his backside.

Benny got up and turned around, nearly jumping to see Erica standing right behind him. She looked up at him before wrapping her arms around his torso and hugged him. Benny wrapped his arms around her waist in return.

"What's this for?" He asked her, his cheeks pink.

"I don't know..." She murmured back, pulling away to look at him. "You just look like you needed a hug."

Benny smiled. "Oh. Maybe I should look sad and mopey more often."

Erica rolled her eyes, releasing him, and climbed back into her bed.

_Way to ruin the mood, Benny, _he thought. _Now she-_

His ears perked up as the theme song came on.

"Oooh! Oooh! It's on, it's on!" He cheered, plopping himself on the bed next to her. His impact made Erica spill her soda all over her shirt. Erica gasped. "Oops..." Benny smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"DORK!" She screeched, getting up. Benny swallowed nervously, half expecting her to vamp out, and the other half noticing that her light blue bra with navy polka dots were now visible under the dampness of her chest.

Erica's nostril's flared, and Benny sunk down lower.

"I am so dead..." He groaned.


	3. Chemicals Reacting

**Thank you NerdyAthlete, Avrice the Demigod, Grimdark Chick, CommentsGalore7777, etharahlover3, jujuatom, TeamEthanMorgan, MyBabysittersAVampireaholic, LessThanThreexoxo, and LadyRedd101 for reviewing! This girl appreciates it!**

**And also, I'm aware that Erica's last name is Jones and Sarah's is Fox? I see it a lot in stories, and I heard that Kate Todd clarified that Erica's last name was Jones.**

**Just making sure :)**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chappie!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Chemicals Reacting**

Benny wordlessly made his way over to his two best friends, squeezing in between them, his eyes focusing on the TV.

"Dude, do you-?" Ethan began before Benny looked at him. "What happened?"

Benny's hair was soaking wet, along with his shirt. He didn't answer.

"What did you do?" Sarah asked knowingly.

"I got a little too excited and made Erica spill her soda," Benny grumbled. "So she got mad and took my soda and poured it on me."

"Was it an accident?"

Benny nodded. "I told her that it was, and that I was sorry!"

"Did she forgive you?" said Ethan.

Benny gave Ethan a look. "You see me sitting here, don't you?"

"Easy, easy, calm down," said Sarah, patting his wet shoulder. "Give her some time, and she'll come around."

"Riiiight," said Benny sarcastically.

But that didn't stop him from showing up at her door after watching an episode and a half of Power Rangers Mystic Force. When he left the couch, Ethan and Sarah went back to their cuddling position.

_Knock knock knock_

Erica, who had changed into her pajamas-a Single Tear tank top and black cotton shorts that stopped midthigh-knew who it was. She could smell him.

"I'm not going away until you open the door, Erica," came Benny's voice from the other side of the door.

Damn.

Erica sighed and got up. She walked over to her door, wrenching it open. Benny's eyes glazed over her, and he smiled shyly at her when their eyes met; he brought out a red rose from behind his back.

Erica gasped almost silently.

"For you," he told her, blushing. "Forgive me?"

Erica took the rose, their fingers grazing during the process, and she brought it up to her nose so she could smell it. The rose was real, and smelled wonderful. The flowers she would get on dates were cheap and plastic.

"I guess..." She said with a small smile. "Sorry I poured your soda all over you."

"It's okay." Benny looked down at himself. "Most of it dried anyway."

Erica's grin widened, and she looked at him up and down.

"Why don't you take a shower?" She suggested. "Then when you're done...maybe you can come back and hang out with me?"

Benny grinned. "Okay."

Erica smiled back before closing her door.

"Yes!" Benny whispered, pumping his fist in the air before walking off to get his bag.

Erica, who had heard him through the door, burst out in a fit of silent giggles.

* * *

Both Ethan and Benny took showers (Benny in the hallway bathroom and Ethan in Sarah's bathroom). Much to Sarah's (and Erica's though she'll never admit it outloud) disappointment, she would've hoped to see Ethan (or in Erica's case, Benny) wet and shirtless. But, unfortunately, they had brought their bags with them when they went to the bathroom.

Ethan emerged from the bathroom, wearing a white muscle tee (one that his father had gotten him for Christmas previously-he never got around to wearing it because he didn't think he had any muscle at all) and green lantern boxers.

Sarah looked like she was trying not to-

"I know. Don't laugh," Ethan said, resuming his seat next to her.

Sarah giggled. "I'm sorry!" She put her hands over her mouth. "It's just that you look so..."

"Dorky?"

Sarah shook her head. "No. You look kinda cute..." Her eyes traveled over him. "With your wet hair and-" She tugged at his shirt-"muscle shirt on."

Ethan smiled sheepishly, his cheeks pink. "Thanks." His eyes gave her a once over. She had changed while he was in the shower, now wearing a green cami and, as he looked closer, she was wearing black boxers with..."So that's how it is, huh?" He teased.

"What?" Sarah looked down at herself.

"You're wearing Hulk boxers," Ethan said. "Since when do you wear boxers in the first place?"

"Boxers are actually pretty comfortable, thank you very much," said Sarah. "There's nothing wrong with girls wearing boxers. Don't tell Erica I told you but," she lowered her voice, "she has Spider-Man ones."

Ethan smiled wider. "Who am I to judge then?"

Benny knocked on Erica's door before opening it. Erica looked up from where she sat on her bed.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she replied.

"Can I come in?"

"Yes."

Benny grinned, coming in further, closing the door behind himself. He was wearing a royal blue tee and matching boxers with white stripes.

"Killing me still isn't on your agenda, is it?" Benny asked, staying put where he was.

"You're just lucky you didn't make Erica's list," Erica answered, her eyes narrowing at him.

Benny's eyes narrowed back in return. "Oh just for that, you just made Benny's list..."

"Which one, the list of rejections or the list of failures in life?"

"Watch it, Jones," Benny warned playfully, holding up his spell book. But the meaning behind it was real. "I know how to give one mean vampire aneurysm. Grandma just taught it to me a few days back. Could've come in handy if she had taught me it way earlier."

"Okay, I don't speak dork," Erica said, hugging her pillow, sitting up a little straighter on your knees.

Benny rolled his eyes. "In other words, I can make your brain explode and you die."

Erica's eyes widened at the thought. _The dork can seriously kill me with a wave of his hand? _"You wouldn't." _He wouldn't do that to me, right? I mean, I guess we're friends, and he can be a sweetheart, but..._

_I guess I'm mean to him. If he gave me one of those things, I would deserve it..._

Benny would never, especially to Erica, but if it had to be necessary...

"Maybe I will...maybe I won't," Benny said, coming closer. "But it keeps vampires in check."

"Have you ever done it on a vampire before?"

Benny shook his head. "Not yet." He smiled mischieviously at her.

_Dammit, those eyes! _Erica thought. _How does he do it like he's not even trying?_

"You can stay," Erica said finally. "On two conditions."

"Which are?"

"No aneurysms. I promise I'll be nice," Erica vowed. _Maybe if I be nice, then it might be better for us. And he was right...I still am a dork. I still get nervous around boys...still get that tingly feeling in my stomach...like right now._

"And what's the other condition?" Benny asked. _She's actually trying to play the nice card for once? Sweet!_

"I'll let you sit in bed with me if you don't try to pull anything over me," Erica warned. "And stop doing that eye thing that you do." **(Hence, Delena reference from The Vampire Diaries. Everyone loves the 'eye thing' Damon does xDD)**

"What eye thing?" Benny smiled, and somehow he did the 'eye thing' again as he spoke. Erica gave him a dark look. "Sorry, sorry. I'll be good."

_I'll just...sit here and read, _Benny thought in a grumble as he climbed in her bed, sitting next to her. He opened his spell book, thankful for the lamp light on the bedside table. _No...flirting...at...all..._His lips pressed together, his nostrils flaring a little. _I can't help it! Curse my mother, bless her soul, for being the flirtacious one!_

The two were both quiet as the minutes flew by. And the urge to start flirting with Erica was burning Benny's insides.

_Must. Resist. Flirting. With. Erica. And. Doing. Eye thing._

_Not. Resisting. Well..._

"Wanna watch a scary movie or something?" Erica asked him.

"What? So you can jump in my arms when you get scared?" Benny said suggestively, wagging his eyebrows and puckering his lips at her.

"Actually, I'm the type of girl who laughs when someone gets their head cut off," Erica retorted, getting up to go search for a movie to watch.

_She actually laughs at what makes weaker men vomit? _Benny thought with a grin. _My kind of woman._

"What's it gonna be, Weir?" Erica asked, now standing at the foot of the bed, her eyes on him with her hands on her hips. "Zombie apocalypse or slasher?"

"Let's go with a slasher," said Benny, sitting up straighter. "We've already encountered zombies and evil vampires and werewolves."

"Good point," said Erica, flipping through the stack of DVDs. "Freddie or Jason?" She looked at him.

Benny blinked. "Is that a trick question?"

Erica smiled, amused.

"Freddie goes after you in your _sleep_ and Jason goes after your ass when you're _awake_ at night," Benny continued. "There's no option! You can't just choose between them like that!"

"_Freddie vs Jason_ it is," said Erica, taking the DVD out of the case before putting it in the DVD player. She resumed her spot on the bed next to Benny, a little closer than intended, but she didn't notice. "Turn off the light."

Benny obeyed, reaching over and turned the lamp off. The room was dark now, the TV giving the only light-which was very little.

Erica pressed play after the screen showed the main menu.

"I used to be really scared of them when I was little," Erica said, playing with her fingers. Her body was faced in the direction of his; her legs were tucked up, one leg resting on top of the other on the side. "Freddie more than anything."

"Really?" said Benny. His hands were folded across his abdomen. The upper half of his body was turned in her direction. From where they were sitting, Erica looked shorter, but that was because she was slouched down a little.

"When I was little, I used to always do stuff with my mom, and one of the many things we loved to do together was watch movies. Around this time, I was about four, maybe five-it was before I went to kindergarten. And in elementary school, I had _THE _biggest glasses ever.

"Anyway, I think we were watching a..._Freddie_ movie. Yeah. There were some parts that she had to skip. You know." Erica rolled her eyes.

"That awkward moment when you're watching a movie with your parents and a sex scene comes on," said Benny.

"Yeah," Erica scoffed.

"_This_ is why I stopped watching movies with my dad," Benny murmured. "So embarrassing."

Erica smiled.

"So, whenever Freddie would...you know..._kill _people, I'd get so scared and hide under my blanket," Erica continued. "The sound effects make it worse, you know?" Benny nodded in silent agreement. "Man..." She shook her head. "I was afraid to go to bed, so I'd sleep with my mom."

"I remember when I experianced the same thing except with zombie movies," said Benny, and Erica's eyes widened.

"Those used to be the _worst_!"

"I know! I remember when the movie would be over, and I had to have someone to _walk me to the bathroom_-and _stay there_ with me while I handle my business." Benny shuddered at the memory. "I used to hyperventilate because when I would look out my window, I'd see zombies crawling out of the ground and coming towards the house." Benny chuckled. "And then there was _Ethan. _If you thought _you _were scared..."

"What did Ethan do?"

"During our sleepovers when we were younger, when we watch scary movies, he'd scream like a girl and start crying as if he was actually in the movie being killed."

Erica started giggling. "Oh my God!"

"What's funnier is that when I start laughing, the way he looks when he tells me to 'STOP LAUGHING AT HIM!'," he made a whiny voice and scrunched up look with pretend tears, and Erica's giggles went silent, "makes me laugh _harder. _And I'm just like, 'Really, dude? Really?' Erica, he'd scream through the entire film. I'm surprised he wouldn't be hoarse after all that screaming." He started laughing too.

"Sarah was like that too, you know," Erica said between giggles.

"Really?"

"Yes. Except for when _she_ got scared," she made a circle motion with her index finger, "she'd run around the house, _screaming_ at the top of her lungs, _turning on all the damn lights," _she started back giggling when she saw him laughing again.

It took a while for Benny and Erica to stop laughing. Erica would get tickled by the look on Benny's face when he laughed, and Benny's laughs kept going by the sound of hers.

"Okay, I'm gonna keep a straight face," said Benny when he could speak, looking at the TV. He slowly looked over at Erica, who's lips were pressed tightly as she tried to keep her laughter in.

And then he lost it, bursting out with laughter the same time she did.

And the movie lay forgotten.

* * *

Surprisingly, Benny and Erica had laughed themselves to sleep. Last night, Benny was positive he had a six pack from laughing so hard, and Erica thought she gave herself an aneurysm because of the headache she had gotten.

But it was worth it.

Benny woke up by the sun, and he suddenly got in a panic attack. He was slightly distracted to find that Erica's body was draped over his, her head in his lap, her fingers inclosed on his shirt. His eyes trailed down the sun's rays, just as it started to hit Erica's skin...

"Shit!" Benny hissed almost silently, and he threw his body over hers so the sunlight could hit his backside instead.

This is when Erica woke up.

"What the hell are you doing?" She grumbled sleepily.

"The sun was about to burn you alive," Benny explained. "You didn't feel that?"

Erica turned her head to look at him, bringing her face closer to his. And honestly, she didn't mind his closeness. He was everywhere; warm. His scent intoxicating, making her head spin, but she controlled her sudden bloodlust.

"No..." Erica's eyebrows scrunched down as she looked at him. His arms were touching hers, on either side of them to balance himself. His chin grazed her shoulder.

Benny's eyebrows scrunched down too. "Weird..."

His breath washed over her face. There was the slightest hint of morning breath, however easy to ignore.

"Normally, I sleep all the way under the covers and close my curtains," Erica mused, retracing her steps. "Guess I forgot to do that last night."

"Hmm. Probably."

"Looks like someone cares." Erica smiled at him with a little giggle.

Benny smiled back, and Erica's heart fluttered. She felt his heartbeat quicken, and the space between their faces seem to close...

The door swang open, making them jump and look up.

"Good moooorning!" Sarah sang as she entered, but then she froze midstep at the sight she was seeing. Her eyes widened, and she couldn't help the smirk spreading across her face. "Oh. Have I interrupted something?"

As she spoke, Ethan walked by, brushing his teeth. He suddenly retreated back, looking harder into the room with wide eyes. _His best friend_ was _on top_ of Sarah's best friend, and no one's getting bit or killed.

Ethan nearly dropped his toothbrush.

"Uh..." said Benny and Erica, looking at each other again, twice, before Benny hopped off of Erica, who was gone in a flash, now standing in the dim corner next to the window.

"He was just, um, protecting me from the sun," Erica said without looking at anyone as she closed her curtains, slightly harsher than intended. "I, uh..."

"She was asleep and she didn't notice," Benny said, now feeling more awkward than he ever had in his life. "Better safe than sorry, right? Heh."

"O-kay," said Sarah. "I was just coming in to let you guys know that I made breakfast and-"

"Say no more, Sare, you are the bestest friend _ever_!" Benny said quickly, jumping out of bed and running towards the door. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He kissed Sarah's cheek before rushing out.

"Um, you're welcome?" said Sarah, slightly confused as she headed down the hallway, with Ethan at her side.

Erica sighed, crossing her arms as she stood alone.

_Gee, Ethan and Sarah. Cockblock much?_

* * *

**Lol xDD**

**Looks like Benny and Erica are getting close, and _really _close for a second there. But Sarah the Songbird had to come in and ruin the moment. AND Ethan _surely _has questions in store for Benny later on, haha xD**

**This chapter was a little shorter than intended, but it was for an important cause. The action begins in the next chapter.**

**And guess who'll make his appearance? Yep. You guessed it. The one person who thinks he's the coolest guy ever, and one of the only vampires I know of who aren't as murderous.**

**Rory: Did someone say my name?**

**xD**


	4. The Invitation to a Nightmare Part 1

**Thanks to TeamEthanMorgan, CommentsGalore7777, Nerdy Athlete, jujuatom, MyBabysittersAVampireaholic, Avrice the Demigod, Tessie390, and LessThanThreexoxo for reviewing! You guys are amazing, truely :) **

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Invitation to a Nightmare Part 1**

"Livin' on the edge, fighting crime, spinning webs, swingin' from the highest ledge, he can leap above our heeeeeeads!" Benny and Rory sang as they walked down the hallway the following Monday morning. Ethan's eyes widened in embarrassment as they headed in his direction. "Aaaaaaahaaaaaaaa! Aaaaaahaaaaaahaaaaa-"

"SHH!" Ethan hissed, looking around, running his fingers through his hair self-consciously.

"Villians on the rise and the city's victimized-" Rory started, then recieving a dark look from Ethan, and Benny snickered.

"C'mon, E, you know you loved that show," Benny said, crossing his arms.

"He still does," Rory coughed.

"Hey!" said Ethan. "You must really want to get beat up by the jocks today."

"I don't get beat up much anymore," Rory said simply. "When jocks bully me, I just eat them afterwards."

"_What?" _said Ethan and Benny in shock.

"Kidding!" Rory laughed. His expression went serious abruptly. "But seriously, no one messes with Vampire Ninja anymore."

Benny opened his locker, getting his stuff out for class. "Must be the life, Ror."

A white envelope fell out of his locker.

"What's that?" Ethan pointed out as Benny saw it, picking it up off the floor.

"I don't know..." Benny said, using his finger to open the envelope.

"I got the same thing..." said Rory, who was now opening his envelope of the same size and color as Benny's.

Ethan's eyes scrunched down as he opened his own locker, seeing a white envelope, and he took it out.

"Me too," said Ethan, opening it.

The three unfolded the piece of paper, smoothing it on the envelope. It was a letter.

Benny read over his.

_Dear Mr. Benny Allen Weir:_

_Congradulations! You, along with a few other special students from your school, have been invited to a special dinner with the mayor this Friday at 7:30 p.m. for your honorary work at Whitechapel High School. This special occasion will take place in the dining room of City Hall. We would be honored to have you. We also shall ask of you to invite a guest of honor to be your escort, or date, for the evening. This will be a formal meeting, so dress to impress! We will dine and converse. The food will be extraordinary._

_Don't miss out!_

_For any questions that you or your parent/guardian may have, please contact us at..._

Benny looked up from his, stopping from there.

"So we're going to a honor dinner or something with Mayor Rowland?" Rory said when he was finished.

"Yep," said Benny. "And we have to get dates." He tapped his letter a few times with his thumb, his mind wandering back to a certain blonde.

"Done," said Ethan, relieved that he didn't have to try so hard anymore to ask a girl out. He smiled. He already _had _one. _Finally. _"Sarah'd love to go."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," said Rory, waving his hands back and forth. "How do you know Sarah wants to be your date?"

"Sarah's Ethan's girlfriend, sherlock," said Benny in an isn't-it-obvious tone.

"Seriously?" Rory's eyes brightened. "_Dude!_ Since when?"

"Since a few nights ago," Benny said, looking over his letter again. "Where've you been?"

"At home!" Rory frowned. "You guys always leave me out of everything!"

"Easy, buddy," said Ethan, patting Rory on the back reassuringly. "I was gonna tell you anyway."

Rory calmed down. "Okay." He smiled, then nudged Benny's arm. "Who's gonna be your date, B?"

Benny shrugged, not really looking at anything, though his eyes were on the floor.

"You should ask Erica, Ben," said Ethan.

"Think I should?" Benny asked before looking over at him.

Ethan gave Benny a look.

"_Seriously?"_ Rory said in disbelief. "Why are all the good ones taken?"

"Why don't you ask Cecelia from lazer chess?" Ethan suggested.

"No," Rory shuddered.

"How about someone from the martial arts club?" Benny said.

"No!" Rory protested, running his fingers through his hair. "Ugh, forever alone..." He straightened up. "No matter. Date or not, Vampire Ninja will be there!"

"Like your spirit," said Ethan. "Now, we should probably get the asking done early, so we can have extra time to pick out tuxes and suits..."

* * *

Sarah, of course, said yes when Ethan called and asked her. Benny was nervous when he had called Erica and asked her; surprisingly, she had said yes with a giggle, and said that he didn't have to be so nervous.

It had been clear in his voice, much to Benny's own annoyance at himself. He didn't know what was with himself lately. He didn't get all the butterflies around the other girls!

When the boys went to go buy their suits, Ethan chose the place this time instead of Benny, who gave a, 'What was wrong with my blue suit?' and was recieved by a 'Dude, you looked like you were from the middle ages' from Rory. They had bickered for an hour straight, much to _Ethan's _annoyance.

On the night of, Ethan, Benny, and Rory got ready at Grandma Weir's. Her house, unlike many in Whitechapel, was exactly like what you would expect. Old, filled with spell books and other magic.

Benny wore a black suit with a royal blue dress shirt, a black tie with dark grey stripes that gave off a metallic glow, and black dress shoes. Ethan was wearing a black suit with an emerald green dress shirt instead and black dress shoes.

Rory came out of the bathroom. He had gelled his hair, looking similar to how Leonardo Dicaprio wore his hair in Titanic in the dinner scene. He was wearing a black suite with a white dress shirt, a black bowtie, and black dress shoes.

"I don't look stupid, do I?" Rory asked, his hands in his slack pockets. His clothes were a little long for him.

Benny looked up from toying with his tie as Ethan shook his head said, "No, you look fine."

"Awesome."

The three walked into the living room, where Grandma Weir was waiting for them, and she was holding a narrow vile in her hand that held a glowing purple glow.

"You three look handsome," she said.

"Thanks, Grandma," said Benny as Ethan and Rory said, "Thanks" in different speeds.

"And here you go, dear," said Grandma Weir, handing Rory the vile. "Got it ready just in time."

"Cool," said Rory, grinning.

"What the h-?" Benny started until Grandma Weir arched an eyebrow, and he revised, "What's that, Grandma?"

"Limb Extender Potion," Grandma Weir explained. "It stretches your limbs."

"Why would Rory want that?" Ethan questioned.

"I wanna look seventeen, not fourteen!" Rory said. "I'm tired of being short..."

"No wonder why your clothes look a little...you know," said Ethan. "Big for you."

Rory took the cork out of the hole and lifted the vile up to his mouth.

"Now be warned, Rory," Grandma Weir warned, making him pause. "This process can take up to a minute long, and is very painful."

"I can handle it. Vampire Ninja can handle anything!" said Rory, and he downed the liquid, making tutting sounds with his tongue as he pondered over the taste.

"You might want to take a step back," Grandma Weir told Ethan and Benny, who took a huge step back to stand next to her.

A pause.

"Hey, I don't know what you're talking about," said Rory. "There's no-"

His leg gave an unnatural spasm and twist, his bones cracking.

"Agh!" Rory hissed, and Ethan and Benny's eyes widened as their friend fell to the floor, thrashing around and writhing as if he was having an exorcism. His bones made spine-tingling crunches as they changed and lengthened, growing maturer.

Grandma Weir watched sadly, but occasionally, she'd look at her watch to keep track of the time.

"4...3..." She counted down. "2...1..."

Rory's spasms stopped. He was on his stomach now, and he was panting as he tried to get up. Ethan and Benny grabbed him by the shoulders and helped him up off the floor.

"Thanks," he said. He suddenly smiled. "Ooh! My voice is lower too! Is that a part of it?"

Grandma Weir nodded. "Depending on age, but yes." She looked at him closely. "The potion was a success."

It was true. Rory was much taller now, almost as tall as Benny. He and Ethan, who was slightly shorter than Benny now, were neck in neck in height.

Grandma Weir did a little 'fix it' spell for Rory's hair, which had gotten messed up some while he had been writhing on the ground in pain.

"Thanks, Grandma Weir," Rory said, looking at himself.

"No problem, dear. You boys have fun," she said. As they passed, Benny kissed her cheek. "Oh! And remember to bring weapons with you, just in case. You never know in Whitechapel..."

"Good looking out, Grandma!" Benny called as he closed the door behind himself.

* * *

"Knock, knock, knock!" Benny called as he opened the door to Sarah and Erica's apartment.

"Benny? Ethan? Rory? That you guys out there?" came Sarah's voice from the hallway bathroom.

"Yeah," Ethan called back.

"You guys ready?" Rory added.

"Yeah, just stay where you are! We'll be out in a minute!" said Sarah.

"Okay!" said Ethan.

"Ooooh, this should be goooood," Benny said with a wide grin, wrapping his arms around Ethan and Rory shoulders, squeezing them, and his friends smiled too.

Sarah wasn't kidding when she said that she and Erica will be out in a minute. Benny had literally counted to sixty in his head, and on cue when he got to sixty, the bathroom door opened, and Sarah and Erica came through. Sarah was wearing a fitted green v-neck dress, the hem stopping three inches above her knees; the sleeves were spaghetti strapped, criss-crossing in the back where some of her back was exposed. The v-neck of her dress made a nice boost for her perfect bust, which caused Ethan to blush when his eyes flickered in that direction for a moment. She also had on matching jewelry-hoop earrings with five emeralds hanging off of their hinged chains, a diamond and emerald bracelet on each arm. Her makeup was kept simple-black eyeliner, green eyeshadow, and a light amount of burgundy lipstick on her full lips. Her brown hair was in loose ringlets, falling down her back; her bangs were straight, swept to the side of her face and some hair pinned back. On her feet were open-toed green pumps, and on her fingers were dark metallic green nail polish.

Benny thought Sarah looked really pretty, but then his eyes fell on Erica, and he fet his mouth drop. She was wearing a fitted blue halter dress, the hem stopping along the same lines as Sarah's. Her bust had the perfect exposure, making Benny's cheeks heat up. She also had on blue stud earrings, and a diamond three strand necklace with one sapphire on each strand, the first being the smallest, second medium sized, and the third being the biggest. She also had a diamond necklace with a sapphire pendant to match it. Her eyeshadow matched her dress to perfection, and her eyelids were covered in dark blue liquid eyeliner. Her lips were glossed in a light peachy color. Her hair was straight, and in a neat bump ponytail. On her feet were blue velvet pumps and her nails were painted a midnight blue.

"How do we look?" Sarah asked them. "Is this okay?"

Ethan and Benny just stood there with awestruck expressions on their faces. When it became obvious that they weren't going to answer any time soon, Sarah and Erica exchanged glances with little giggles as they did so.

Benny's tie suddenly felt tighter around his neck.

"You guys look great!" said Rory.

"Rory, don't you have a date?" said Sarah.

Rory shook his head. "Nah. I'll be fine. Besides, we'll be taking my car."

"_You_ have a car?" Erica said in disbelief.

"The Rorester drives in style, thank you very much," Rory retorted.

"Is it a black Volvo?" Sarah asked knowingly.

Rory shuffled awkwardly to the side. "Maybe..."

"_I_ think that's awesome," Sarah reassured, and Rory smiled in relief.

"Let's go!" said Rory.

"To the idiot mobile..." Erica muttered, and Benny, Sarah, and Ethan laughed. Rory's eyes darkened, but he led the way out with the others following suite and into the night.

Sarah and Ethan were arm in arm, walking in front of Benny and Erica, who were in the back, and Rory was in the front still. Benny fought the urge to roll his eyes and snicker when he heard his best friend stammer how pretty Sarah looked. He shouldn't even be talking. If he tried to talk to Erica while thinking so much about her already, he would end up stammering too. Just her standing next to him could be intoxicating.

Luckily it was dark, excluding the stars and the waxing moon. Benny took a deep breath before leaning over to Erica and whispered in her ear.

"You look beautiful."

And he leaned back.

Erica's heart lept at his words. His breath washed over her neck, nearly making her shiver. She had been expecting him to say something stupid, but no. It had been the right thing to say...just three simple words...

"Thanks," she murmured to him. Both of their eyes were on the ground, nervous to look at each other in the eyes.

Not long after her remark, her hand seemed to have found his, and they laced together. His hand was warm, feeling nice around her fingers. His fingertips were touching her knuckles, as hers were touching his.

Their eyes met, and they smiled shyly at each other before looking away.

Erica _was _Benny's date after all.

Benny decided to use his inner gentlemen. He had helped Erica in the Volvo before sliding in himself. Rory was sitting in the driver's seat, Ethan in the passenger's seat, Sarah behind him, Benny next to her, and Erica at the other end. No one sat in the very back.

The ride was quiet, excluding Rory-who was rocking out to Single Tear (which made Benny and Erica exchange amused glances and Ethan and Sarah roll their eyes). Throughout the entire time, Benny and Erica were still holding hands. In fact, as soon as Benny released her hand to get in, as soon as he was settled he found her hand in his again. Benny savored this moment, enjoying the feeling.

He sure did hope it would last...

* * *

The gang arrived at City Hall within fifteen minutes, more or less. They could see, as they piled out the Volvo, people who they had went to school with-and there were about ten of them. Whitechapel City Hall had been recently rebuilt, now looking brand new; it was big and circular around the back with two columns, connecting on each side of the main building. It almost looked entirely made of glass, including the three sets of stairs, two on the side and one in the center-the center being wider, that led up to the entrance. There was even a slope there, just for people in wheel chairs-but there weren't any tonight. The lights were on, indicating that people were still in there.

"Oh wow," Erica commented, now arm in arm with Benny.

"They sure did a good job," said Ethan, and Sarah and Benny nodded in agreement. Sarah was arm in arm with Ethan again.

"Ooooooh," said Rory, his fingers twitching.

Erica slapped Rory's shoulder, causing him to grunt in pain.

"Don't. Touch. _Anything," _she growled low in his ear, and he started whimpering.

"_Please_ don't try to kill each other while we're here," Ethan begged. "This is important!"

"Yeah, tell that to Mr. Destroys Everything He Touches," said Erica, jabbing her thumb in Rory's direction.

"Hey!" Rory frowned.

"Do I have to come over there?" Sarah asked.

"No!" Erica and Rory said in unison.

"Alright then," Sarah said sweetly, smiling up at a pale faced Ethan. "Let's go."

Ethan exchanged glances with Benny before nodding.

* * *

"Welcome to City Hall!" said a man in a tux, gesturing towards the inside. The gang nodded and smiled before entering inside. Much like the outside, the inside was very glassy, with a lot of white things in there. They were escorted upstairs by a swirling staircase made of glass, where students were heading up as well.

After reaching the top, there was a huge space-where some people were in small groups, making small conversation- with a door that led to the dining room-obviously. From where they could see, the dining room had a long table with many chairs, and a huge wall-sized glass window that gave an amazing view of the city behind the table.

"Whoa..." said Rory, pointing ahead. "Is that-?"

"Hannah _Price_?" Ethan finished in disbelief, and Sarah looked up at him.

"_Duuuuuude_, no way!" said Benny. He then yelled across the room, "HEY, HANNAH! OVER HERE!"

A series of facepalms echoed around the spellmaster-mostly Rory, Ethan, and Sarah. Erica shook her head with pursed lips, her eyes narrowing at him, making him go "What?" in an innocent tone.

Hannah turned around, seeing them, and she smiled before making her way over to the group. She looked beautiful tonight, her hair looking longer and shinier. She had bangs now, cut and swept to the side, almost covering her left eye. She was wearing a nice amount of makeup, smokey eyeshadow, eyeliner, and clear lip gloss. She was wearing a dark silver tube dress, the skirt paneled and stopping a few inches above her knees, and dark grey stilettos with ankle straps. Her nails were neatly filed, painted clear, and slightly french tipped.

"Hi!" she greated as she approached, her arms outstretched. Sarah hugged her first, then Erica. The three had been friends since middle school, but Hannah had lost contact with them when they got to high school. Erica might've been on better terms with the girl, but Hannah'd be back on her list lickity split. "It's so good to see you guys!" She hugged Ethan, then Benny, then an awestruck looking Rory.

"Great to see you too," said Ethan, smiling at her. "How's college going?"

"It's going great, thanks for asking!" said Hannah.

"You're pretty..." Rory blurted out, catching her attention, and Benny snorted in his hand. "I-I-I mean..." Hannah was smiling at him, making his smile go dopey, and he slouched over a little. "Wow, you're pretty..."

"Thank you..." said Hannah, slightly awkwardly, but amused nevertheless.

"How'd you get invited?" Sarah asked Hannah.

"The mayor read my file and he saw my past work in high school," Hannah explained. "It's an honor to be here."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Rory blurted out, more eagerly this time. "I-I mean, a-a-a date-thing?" He stammered.

"Sadly no," Hannah said. "My boyfriend dumped me on my eighteenth birthday."

"Awww," said Ethan and Sarah.

"What a dick," said Benny and Erica in the same tone, and Ethan and Sarah's eyes narrowed at them.

"How old are you now?" Ethan asked.

"I'll be twenty years old in two days actually," said Hannah.

"Ooh! Are you having a party? I loooove parties," said Rory brightly, and Hannah giggled.

"The boy's smitten," Benny murmured to Erica.

"Yeah. _Again_," Erica murmured back. "Glad it's not me."

Ethan looked at his watch. "C'mon, guys. We should get inside now."

"Agreed," said Sarah.

And as the gang and Hannah headed inside the dining room, a vampire with dark hair and blue eyes, dressed like a waitor, emerged from the shadows with an evil smile on his face.

**TBC in...**

**The Invitation to a Nightmare Part 2**


	5. The Invitation to a Nightmare Part 2

**Thanks to Guest, DOLPHIN LOVER, LessThanThreexoxo, Avrice the Demigod, TeamEthanMorgan, Tessie390, Nerdy Athlete, Ladyredd101, MyBabysittersAVampireaholic, CommentsGalore7777, and bennyluver123 for reviewing! Thanks also to everyone who didn't review/added this story to your alerts/faves! I seriously cannot express how much your reviews mean to me xD You keep me goin'!**

**I got more inspiration by watching Fang-Picked Week on Disney Channel, yay! And the season premiere...wow. I SAW ETHARAH AND BENNICA! YOU SHOULDA SEEN ME FANGIRLIN'! xDDD**

**And now...the moment you've all been waiting for...**

**The Invitation to a Nightmare: PART 2!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: The Invitation to a Nightmare Part 2**

Everyone filed in the room, being escorted to their assigned seats. Ethan, Sarah, Benny, Erica, and Rory sat on the same side together-and in that order-while Hannah sat across Rory on the other side.

Mayor Rowland smiled at all the young people, standing at the head of the table. He was a good-looking, middle-aged and chubby man. He was the type of person who always had a smile on his face.

Ethan and the gang, whom were sitting nearest the mayor, weren't very surprised at all with their seating arrangements. They were also sitting with their backs to the huge glass wall.

Benny looked down at the table, which was covered in white cloth. Like everyone else, he had an empty plate in front of him with a pure silver fork, spoon, and butter knife sorted in a fancy way. There was also a couple of napkins, and an empty wine glass.

Mayor Rowland rose his hands and the room grew silent.

"Welcome!" he said, and he sat down. "It truely _is an honor _to have you all here before me. You should feel proud of yourselves." He grinned widely, and everyone clapped.

And as he continued to speak, Benny fought the urge to roll his eyes. The mayor was now getting into the history of 'this gathering' and 'how amazing you all should feel to take a part in Whitechapel history' and yada yada yada. Of course Ethan and Hannah were listening intently, while Sarah and Erica patiently waited for him to finish.

Benny's leg started bouncing up and down under the table.

_Enough with the small talk-where's the food? _he thought in a grumble and his stomach growled. Mayor Rowland droned on and on, and it was obvious everyone else was getting bored and slightly impatient as well.

_At least they could hide it well_, Benny continued to think. _How can they look like they're interested in all of this? I understand that this is an important occasion and all, but damn!_

Benny couldn't help but groan when Ethan asked Mayor Rowland right when everyone thought he was finishing up, and the spellmaster wasn't the only one to do so.

The mayor chuckled but answered Ethan's question-which took five more minutes long.

If possible, Benny's leg bouncing increased in tempo and impatience and irritation.

Then unexpectedly, Erica's hand slammed down on Benny's thigh, nearly making him jump out of his seat, and his leg was forced to be still. Benny was slightly distracted by Erica's hand placement, making shivers run down his spine.

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"_Be. Still_," Erica snarled softly through her teeth.

"Sorry," he mouthed.

Before Erica could remove her hand, Benny's came down on hers to stop her. Erica let out the breath she had apparently been holding, looking down. His hand curved over hers, letting their fingers lace together. This also caused their arms to touch, pressing together.

Benny and Erica looked at each other, then at their hands, then back into each other eyes before turning their attention back on the mayor.

Holding hands with her made waiting less excrusiating, Benny had to admit. Time passed quickly.

Right until the mayor said the magic words.

"Alright, enough of my rambling. Let us dine!" And he clapped his hands twice.

"Clap on! Clap off! The Clapper!" Benny said, patting his hand on the table on the clapping parts. Erica gave him a look. "No?"

"No," she said with a shake of her head.

The waitors and waitresses filed in the room next with wine glasses and clothes over their arms; but the wine glasses were actually filled with apple cider. Four came on each side.

"Cider anyone?" said a male voice from right next to Ethan.

Ethan's eyes saw him first.

"Jesse?" He and Sarah hissed while Benny, Erica, and Rory's eyes narrowed.

They automatically tensed up, and Benny was about to reach down underneath the table, where the bag of weapons sat between him and Erica's feet...

"Uh uh uh," Jesse said quietly with an evil smile, pouring the white grape liquid their glasses, and Benny stopped his movements. "We wouldn't want to make a scene, now would we?"

Benny groaned. Jesse was right. Whitechapel has had history with vampires. Exposure now would be a bad idea.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Erica demanded in a low voice as Jesse poured apple cider into her glass.

"What does it look like?" Jesse's eyes bored into hers, making Benny uncomfortable. "I'm just a waitor with a helping hand..."

"You're not alone are you?" Benny questioned next.

Jesse stood up straighter, shrugging. "Well..." He looked in the mayor's direction, making the gang look too.

"White wine, Mayor?" said a teenage girl, who was now strikingly beautiful. She had long, blue velvet hair-in a loose ponytail for the moment- now darker than the last time they saw her and pale skin. She was wearing a similar attire to Jesse's, but more feminine-more fitted and skirt with heels instead of slacks and fancy black shoe-and her eyes...the deepest blue that anyone's ever seen.

"Thank you, Miss Debby," Mayor Rowland thanked her as Debby Dazzle stood up straighter, smiling at him. Her eyes fell on the group, and her smile turned evil. Her eyes locked with Jesse's, and he smiled back at her.

"Now...I wouldn't try anything..." Jesse said, going back up the line, now at Sarah's ear. "Because I have an entire flock...of vampires in the kitchen. And I could easily have them poision your food, making you..._beg _for death."

"You stay _away _from us," Ethan warned, afraid that if he said,_ 'away from **Sarah**'_ then it wouldn't help at all, now would it?

Jesse chuckled darkly. "Heh. You're funny, Morgan. Very amusing..."

They all watched as Jesse and Debby leave the room together, and eight more waitors and waitresses file in with various foods, from American to Chinese to Japanese to French.

"How did-? What-?" Sarah stammered.

"No one knows!" Benny said.

"We have to do something!" said Ethan.

"But _what?" _said Rory.

"We don't have a _plan_," Erica added. "Besides, you heard the dick. We can't do anything in front of all of these-these _humans!" _She lowered her voice.

"Since when do you care about humans?" Benny asked her.

Erica stared into his eyes, biting her bottom lip a little. "Since..." She took a deep breath. "a while."

Benny swallowed, his cheeks turning pink, and he looked over at his best friend. "Got any ideas, E?"

As Ethan thought, Erica swallowed the venom pooling in her mouth. Benny blushing...making his blood _extra _tempting...

_No. No. Stay in control, stay in control, _she warned to hersellf. _Benny's too important...He..._

_Wait, what?_

"Keep an eye out for anything suspicious," Ethan finally said. "If your food seems _off_, don't eat it."

Sarah and Benny nodded while Erica and Rory groaned; it was obvious the blonde vamps wanted action or some form of violence.

* * *

"I owe that blueberry headed bitch a punch in the gut," Benny heard Erica grumble as she ate.

Benny smiled, taking note of her scrunched eyebrows and pressed lips. Her nostrils were also flared a little.

_She's so cute when she's angry, _he thought. _'Specially since her anger's not towards me'._

_But it also bothers me that she's not happy._

"Is that good?" Benny asked, pointing his fork at Erica, who was feasting on salad with grilled chicken in it. If anything, distracting was a walk in the park for him. "I mean, you know...being a vamp and all..."

"It's okay," Erica said with a heavy sigh, running her fingers through her hair. "Even though nothing compares, it dulls the craving."

"When was the last time you...you know."

"A few hours ago."

"Oh." Benny looked down at his pork chop. His hot...juicy...big...pork chop...

_Must. Devour. Meat. Without. Looking. Like. A. Dumbass._

"Is...that good?" Erica asked him.

Benny would've been upset, but then an idea popped in his head, making him grin wide.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" He suggested, using his knife and fork to take a piece off. Once the piece was off, he lifted his fork, turning in Erica's direction. Erica smiled, amused.

_He's trying to feed me..._Erica thought, a little awed as she opened her mouth to taste. She bit down, pulling the meat off the silver and into her mouth, then chewed slowly, rolling her tongue over her teeth.

"Mmm," Erica said, giving him a thumbs up.

Benny looked impressed with himself.

"Oh, your turn," said Erica, picking at her salad.

Benny groaned. _Salad. Yay._

"Oh come on, don't be a baby," Erica said, lifting up her fork-which had lettuce and chicken on it.

Benny sighed. "Fine." He opened his mouth and Erica fed him. He paused as he chewed, and then-"Mmmm!" His eyes widened, nodding vigoriously.

"Good?" Erica said.

"Mmmhmm!" Benny swallowed. "Yeah. That's awesome." He wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"So, Mr. Morgan..." Mayor Rowland said, catching Ethan and the gang's attention, along with people who sat nearby-including Hannah. "Do you or any of your friends have any special talents?"

"Talents?" Ethan echoed.

"Yes," said Mayor Rowland.

"Um..." Ethan looked at his friends, then at his girlfriend. "Sarah can sing!" He blurted out, causing a large group of eyes to settle on Sarah, making her have the deer-in-headlights look.

"She can, can she?" Mayor Rowland's eyes brightened.

"Erica can too!" Benny added in, making Erica's eyes widen.

"Well isn't this splendid?" Mayor Rowland cheered, gesturing towards the stage behind him; there was a drum set, an electric and base guitar, a little dj-booth, mircrophone stands, and amplifyers. "Would you ladies mind giving a performance for us all?"

"Um..." said Sarah, exchanging glances with Erica, who shrugged. "Sure." The two stood. Sarah's eyes fell on Hannah's. "Hannah? You wanna join us?"

Hannah nodded, smiling as she too stood.

"Alright! Give it up for these three lovely young ladies!" said Mayor Rowland, clapping, and everyone else clapped with him, Ethan, Benny, and Rory being the loudest.

Erica, Sarah, and Hannah walked up the steps to the stage.

"Okay, what should we sing?" Hannah asked as they got microphones.

"Uh..." Erica said, puzzling.

"First let me see something," said Sarah, mouth away from the mircophone. "'La' on the count of three. One, two, three-"

"_Laaaaa..." _the three sang quietly in perfect three-way harmony for three seconds.

"Okay. I got an idea," said Sarah.

"Which is...?" said Erica, making a 'get on with it' gesture.

"Remember seventh grade?"

Erica and Hannah exchanged glances...

Before they finally got it.

* * *

"Okay, uh..." said Sarah into the microphone, and the room went quiet. "This song, I guess you'd probably know it-hopefully. And, ah, kinda reminds me of one of my friends, so yeah. Hope you like it." She smiled.

Light applause. Sarah went over to the dj booth, playing the track before rushing to the center of the stage. Hannah was in the middle, Erica on one flank, and Sarah on the other.

Hannah started off first:

_You do your best to write off my name_

On the next few beats that followed, the three did a little dance, shaking their hips.

_Try to control me but that's gonna change_  
_If you look closer you'll know what I mean_  
_You'll see the girl become a machine_

And the three sang together:

_I'll squeeze you, unease you, I'll freeze you_  
_Alarm you, disarm you, I'll charm you_  
_I'll block you, unlock you, I'll shock you_

Hannah:

_You wanna fight then we'll do it my way_

All three:

_So bring it on!_  
_I'll have you wrapped around my finger_

They danced and jumped and sprinted around the stage, causing everyone to whoop and holler.

_So bring it on!_  
_When I start wearing you thin you'll know for sure_

Ethan, Benny, and Rory were the first to be on their feet, clapping, cheering, and dancing.

_So bring it on!_  
_I don't wanna get dangerous put down your fists its over with_

Hannah:

_So listen up 'cause you ain't messin' with me anymore_

The three smiled at each other, coming back center, and Erica took up the middle this time as she sang:

_My invitation is not just a game_

"Go Erica! Whoo!" Benny yelled, and Erica wiggled her fingers in his direction, winking at him.

_I gotta show you that I can't be claimed_  
_I've got the power to turn this around_  
_'cause it's my life and I wear the crown_

All three:

_I'll squeeze you, unease you, I'll freeze you_  
_Alarm you, disarm you, I'll charm you_  
_I'll block you, unlock you, I'll shock you_

Erica:

_You wanna fight then we'll do it my way_

All three:

_So bring it on!  
I'll have you wrapped around my finger  
So bring it on!  
When I start wearing you thin you'll know for sure  
So bring it on!  
I don't wanna get dangerous put down your fists its over with_

_So listen up 'cause you ain't messin' with me anymore_

_So bring it on!  
I'll have you wrapped around my finger  
So bring it on!  
When I start wearing you thin you'll know for sure  
So bring it on!  
I don't wanna get dangerous put down your fists its over with_

_So listen up 'cause you ain't messin' with me anymore_

The interlude started playing, and they continued to dance around the stage for a bit. Soon enough, it was Sarah's turn. She came up to the right near the edge, and brought the microphone to her lips, clutching her chest with her free hand. She started singing the bridge.

_I won't loose sleep tonight 'cause I got what I need inside_  
_It's time you see the light so spotlight shine your light down on me_

When her angelic voice rose and held 'me' for four seconds, Ethan whistled and everyone screamed and clapped. And as she held that note, Erica and Hannah continued with the pre-chorus, some of it in canon.

_I'll squeeze you, unease you, I'll freeze you_  
_Alarm you, disarm you, I'll charm you_  
_I'll block you, unlock you, I'll shock you_

Hannah:

_You wanna fight then we'll do it my way_

All three:

_So bring it on!_  
_I'll have you wrapped around my finger_  
_So bring it on!_  
_When I start wearing you thin you'll know for sure_  
_So bring it on!_  
_I don't wanna get dangerous put down your fists its over with_

_So listen up 'cause you ain't messin' with me anymore_

_So bring it on!_  
_I'll have you wrapped around my finger_  
_So bring it on!_  
_When I start wearing you thin you'll know for sure_  
_So bring it on!_  
_I don't wanna get dangerous put down your fists its over with_

Sarah:

_So listen up 'cause you ain't messin' with me anymore_

And on the final beat, they jumped, pumping their microphones in the air, free hands on their hips. Ethan, Benny, and Rory were probably going to be hoarse in the morning.

The girls grasped hands and bowed before walking off the stage with bright smiles on their faces. Benny waved them over, and the six of them did a group hug before hugging each other individually. Benny's cheeks reddened when Erica jumped in his arms, her arms and legs wrapped around him.

"Wonderful!" said Mayor Rowland as people took their seats again. "Does anyone want to go next?"

Benny smirked.

"We do!" he said, grabbing Ethan's wrist and raised their arms. Ethan had the deer-in-headlights look again.

"We do?" Ethan said awkwardly, his palms sweaty. Before he could react, Benny was already rushing him to the stage.

"I've never heard them sing together before," Sarah whispered to Erica. "I wonder..."

Erica nodded in silent agreement.

Benny put the microphones back in the stands. He then slung the electric guitar strap over his shoulder, walking up to the microphone on the left. Ethan, his fingers shaking slightly, straightened the mike in the center. He had the base guitar.

"Hey, Rory," Benny said into the mike, jerking his head towards the drumset. "Wanna help us out?"

Rory's eyes brightened. He rushed to the stage, getting comfortable at the drumset, drumsticks in hand.

"Alright," Benny said, feeling giddy. He looked over at his best friend. "Ready, E?"

"Sure, sure," Ethan commented.

"1, 2, 3, 4," Benny counted before he whispered into the microphone and he and Ethan started playing softly.

_Crying and hiding this feeling_  
_Running and fighting for freedom_

Ethan:

_Crying and hiding this feeling_  
_Running and fighting for freedom_

Rory:

_Crying and hideing this feeling_  
_Running and fighting for freedom_

All three:

_Crying and hideing this feeling_  
_Running and fighting for freedom!_

Benny and Rory blasted out, with Ethan in tow, mastering the rhythm.

Benny started off with the first verse, Rory joining in as backup on the last words in each line.

_This is the last time I'll cry lullabies_  
_All night can't sleep_  
_I hear the floors creak_

Erica whooped and hollered, bringing everyone else to their feet, and Benny smiled a little as he continued.

_I feel shadows in my room_  
_My friends find another bruise_  
_I'm might end up on the news_  
_I just don't know what to do_  
_God I'm calling you_  
_Send an angel send two_  
_I want a move but I'm trapped in the outer room_  
_I know you hear me clearly I'm weary_  
_Come and fill me with your power heal me_

And then Ethan started singing, blowing Sarah away the most by the power in his voice:

_It seems impossible for me to let this go_  
_Feel like an animal, I'm ready to lose control_  
_Take everything you need, take every part of me_  
_Give me some room to breathe, before I lose control_

Benny:

_I got to get away  
Got to break away_

Ethan and Rory:

_Save me!_

Benny:

_Got to find away  
Got to break the chains_

Ethan and Rory:

_Take me!  
_

Benny:

_Before I lose control  
Before I lose control  
It seems impossible  
It's not impossible_

Ethan:

_I'm tired so tired of walking through this fire  
If you want to find me I'll be here in my room_

He looked over at Benny as he sang that line, his best friend grinning and mouthing some of the words.

_I'm thinking your drinking,  
Need to get out before you start swinging  
Wish I could show you all the pain inside me_

_It seems impossible for me to let this go  
Feel like an animal, I'm ready to lose control  
Take everything you need, take every part of me  
Give me some room to breathe, before I lose control_

Benny:

_I got to get away  
Got to break away  
_

Ethan and Rory:

_Save Me!  
_

Benny:

_Got to find away  
Got to break the chains  
_

Ethan and Rory:

_Take me!  
_

Benny:

_Before I lose control  
Before I lose control  
It seems impossible  
It's not impossible_

Benny walked over to Ethan's microphone, and the two half sang to each other, the other half to the pumped audience.

Ethan:_It seems impossible  
_Benny:(_Crying and hiding this feeling  
Running and fighting for freedom!)  
_

Ethan:_For me to lose control  
_Benny:(_Crying and hiding this feeling  
Running and fighting for freedom!)  
_

Benny half-jumped, half skipped backwards back to his mike, rocking out.

Ethan:_It seems impossible_

_It sems impossible_  
_For me to let this go_  
_Feel like an animal_

_It seems impossible for me to let this go_  
_Feel like an animal, I'm ready to lose control_  
_Take everything you need, take every part of me_  
_Give me some room to breathe, before I lose control_

_It seems impossible_  
_For me to let this go_  
_Feel like an animal_

Benny:

_It seems impossible  
It's not impossible_

Ethan:

_It sems impossible_  
_For me to let this go_

Benny:

_It seems impossible_  
_It's not impossible_

Erica and Sarah were screaming at the top of their lungs, nearly flying as they jumped up and down and clapped.

"Whoo!" Rory said, dropping his drumsticks dramatically. He, Benny, and Ethan triple high-fived each other before jumping off the stage, high-fiving other people as they made their way back to their seats. Erica gave Benny another tight hug, making him blush again. Sarah kissed Ethan multiple times, making him go redder in the face than usual. And Rory was grinning big when he had gotten an unexpected kiss on the cheek from Hannah.

* * *

Once everyone calmed down, they resumed to small talk. Ethan and Sarah were talking to the mayor, and Benny and Erica had resumed feeding each other various foods.

When dessert went around, that's when all hell broke loose.

Hannah was trying to cut her key lime pie, which looked like it was nearly frozen. Rory had been making googly eyes at her for the past twenty minutes before Erica slapped his arm and told him that girls don't like guys who stare at them for that long.

Unless you were Sarah.

Hannah tried using a sharper knife, and the waitors and waitresses were in the room still, including Jesse and Debby-who were in the corner, watching. The blade got her, making a huge gash in the palm of her hand.

Sarah, Erica, and Rory were the first to look, their bloodlust on a brief peak before calming back down.

"Ouch..." Hannah said.

"Oh dear, my appologies," said Mayor Rowland in concern.

"It's okay," Hannah said with a smile, reaching for a napkin. "It's just a little blood. No harm done and-"

The next thing happened very fast.

She then screamed. A waitress with dark hair lept across the table and attacked her, knocking her down to the floor. Hannah felt fangs sink into her throat, causing her to scream louder.

Jesse and Debby grinned just as the rest of the waitors and waitresses-who all turned out to be vampires, started attacking everyone.

Benny pulled out the weapon bag.

"Everyone, head for the exit!" Ethan yelled, who was now back to back with Benny. He had a dart gun in his hand, and Benny had his spell book out. Sarah and Erica, their eyes gold and their fangs out, were already in the fight.

"HANNAH!" Rory yelled, leaping across the table. His body smashed into the waitress, pushing her off Hannah's twitching body. The waitress hissed, then disappeared to attack more people who were trying to get out.

Rory bent down to study her closely. Her blood supply was very weak, but it also looked like she was in transition...

A split second later, he felt someone approaching him. He crouched, hovering over Hannah's body protectively, and hissed in warning.

But it was Ethan, and he relaxed.

"Take her home!" Ethan said before shooting a vampire over his shoulder. "Somewhere!"

"Try my grandma's!" Benny yelled as his body flew passed them. He landed on his stomach before getting to his feet. "That's gonna hurt in the morning..."

Rory nodded, picking Hannah up bridal style before he disappeared in a flash. Ethan and Sarah followed in that direction, taking their fights in the next room, heading downstairs.

Two vampires smiled evilly at Benny, beckoning him forward, and they sunk in a crouch.

"Alright then..." Benny pulled out his UV light saber. "Time to heat things up-Jedi style. Hazaar!" He charged towards them, swinging, and knocked them out. "Ha! Take that, ya bloodsuckers!" A random vampire jumped on his back. "AGH!"

"Benny!" Erica exclaimed, and she was about to go help him when Debby appeared in front of her. Erica's eyes narrowed. "_You."_

Debby just smiled innocently.

"What does Jesse want with you?" The blonde snarled, watching Benny out of the corner of her eye. He was managing himself well...for now anyway.

"Does it matter?" Debby said, licking her lips, revealing her fangs in the process. Her eyes were glowing blue. "We all want the same thing. To get rid of _you."_

Erica growled and lunged for the bluehead, but was stopped by Debby's hand enclosing around her throat, glowing blue. Erica gasped and hissed, feeling herself grow weak...and weaker...

"Oh Erica..." Debby continued, mockingly as Erica's skin looked almost gray. "You don't look so good."

She threw Erica across the room, her body smashing into the glass, causing the whole thing to shatter at her impact. Erica's body fell to the floor, landing on her stomach. Erica gasped, now sitting on her knees in a weak attempt, clutching her throat with one hand. Her ponytail had fallen out, her hair springing out of its prison. Debby approached her, her heels clicking.

Debby laughed.

"I beat you twice in a row," Debby said, her teeth slightly gritted. "I can tear you limb from limb _and _do my nails at the same time..." She added thoughtfully. "Why bother? We both know you'll loose."

Erica didn't have the strength to speak. She just continued to glare up at her.

Debby bent down to be in eye level with her. "Heh. You're just a dumb...lovestruck blonde..." Erica's teeth gritted behind her closed mouth, her jaw clenching at her words. "Do you know what will happen to your little wizard boyfriend when Jesse finds out how much you care about him? Huh?"

Erica didn't answer.

Debby smiled evilly, leaning in until they were nose to nose. "He would _love..._to torture that boy...ripping him apart-piece by piece...and make you watch as he writh...and scream in pain...right before he dies a slow and painful death."

Erica fought back tears as the image suddenly burned in her head. It was then that she remembered that vampires could force images in your head, or even control your dreams at will.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Debby asked in a soft voice.

A dart flew by, scraping some of Debby's hair off and into the wall, making the two vampiresses turn to look.

"Get..._away_...from Erica," Benny demanded, holding the dart gun up to eye level as he inched closer.

Debby smiled and stood, making Benny pause, putting her hands on her hips.

Erica bared her teeth. Debby had drained her life on purpose. So she'd be weak. Too weak to fight...

Another set of heels could be heard, coming from behind Benny.

A beautiful voice then said,

"You really don't wanna do that, now do you, Benny?"

Benny turned around in shock. There, looking more beautiful and dangerous than ever, was Della. Her eyes, too, were glowing bright blue, and her fangs barely peeked out of her perfect lips. Her attire consisted of all dark clothes, including her makeup.

"D-Della?" He stammered.

Della smiled, inching closer to him. Benny's feet stayed frozen. Erica's eyes narrowed; she knew that Benny used to have a big thing for her, even Rory, but she didn't know if any feelings were still there.

"Put the gun down," Della instructed, putting her hand on his, pushing his hands down. She smiled at him, her eyes wide and boring into his. "Now, you have two choices. And they're easy: you can surrender, and we won't hurt Erica here. Or...you both can suffer."

The way she was speaking was so soft and kind. Benny looked down into her eyes, then back to Erica-who for the first time looked almost heartbroken. Della had her by the hair.

"I'm sorry..." Benny said to Erica, dropping the dart gun before turning to Della, who smiled in approval. He backed up a few paces, his hands raised. "I surrender. Please let Erica go."

Della and Debby exchanged glances. But before anything else-

"_Ignis trabes!" _Benny announced, hand extended. A fireball beam shot out of his hand, and it hit Debby, causing her to slam into the wall. At the same time, he ran over to Erica, helping her up; he wrapped her arm around his shoulder and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Aww, isn't that sweet," said Della. She sighed. "I reeeeally do like you, Benny."

Benny frowned in brief confusion. The next second, Della had Benny gone from Erica's arms, making the vampiress sink back down to the ground on her knees in helplessness. She watched in horror as Benny was being throwed around like a bag of potatoes. Della punched Benny, then jumped and kicked him across the face. She banged him against the wall several times, and with a few more punches and scratches, Benny felt the bones in his ribs crack.

Benny also felt the blood drip down his nose. He never felt anything more painful in his life. Della smiled smugly as he fell down to the floor, feeling himself inching closer to unconsciousness. Debby had left, most likely to meet up with Jesse.

Della picked his limp body up by the collar, walking up to the window, right at the edge.

"Say goodbye to your boyfriend, Erica," Della said, looking over her shoulder at the other blonde. "I surely hope he survives. He was a good boy..." She taunted with a slight pout in mockness.

And Della dropped him.

"NO!" Erica said, gaining some of her strength back for the moment being. Silently thankful, she grabbed Della by the hair and threw her across the room before she jumped over the edge too, soaring down as if she was diving. And Benny was almost in her reach...closer...closer...closer...

Right before Benny hit the ground, right where death was waiting for him, Erica had Benny in her arms and she flew forward a few yards more before landing in the grass. And with a grunt, she too was unconscious, her energy drained.

The last thing that was heard was the sound of police and ambulance sirens, and two pairs of footsteps. It was a Seer and his vampire girlfriend, looking tired, dirty, and beaten, but their eyes widened in horror and surprise when they saw their two best friends laying unconscious and in each other's arms.

* * *

**Whew! That was a mouthful to write!**

**I seriously was very surprised when I saw all the feedback. I had saved the names of the reviewers, and by the time I checked back, there were even MORE! WOW!**

**The next chapter will be updated soon! I'm so sorry for the long wait! I have math camp starting next week for two weeks, so I won't have internet access! I won't let you guys down, I promise!**

**Besides, if I don't update for the next three weeks, I hope this chappie did its justice :)**

**Songs used:**

**'So Bring It On' by The Cheetah Girls**

**'Impossible' by Manafest ~inspiration by a MBAV video on YouTube. Check it out if you haven't when you have the time!**

**Feel free to follow my MBAV Tumblr at etharah-bennica xDD**

**Review, review, review!**


	6. And The Feelings Unravel

**Chapter 6: And The Feelings Unravel**

"How is he?"

"Not sure, dear. I'm doing everything I can."

"Please find out faster!"

"Calm down, Erica. B's gonna be fine...we all turned out fine..."

Soft caresses were felt on an unconscious Benny's cheeks, while withered hands hovered over her grandson's broken ribs.

"I sure hope so."

Silence.

"Yes. Yes. A healing potion should help."

* * *

More touching, from both sets of hands.

"Why hasn't he woke up yet?"

"I think it's best now that he is unconscious. If he was conscious at this moment, there's no doubt he'd be yelling or groaning in pain..."

Silence.

"Erica, dear, why don't you help me wrap the gauze around his torso?"

"Okay..."

* * *

The withered hands were now gone, but the soft and slender ones remained, gripping Benny's limp hands, touching his face, his ears, the length of his neck, running through his hair...

A door opens.

"Everyone's down in the basement."

"Sarah...for the last time..."

"I know you want to stay here with Benny but..."

"What?"

"Rory's here with Hannah."

"And?"

Silence.

"She's...drinking blood subsitute."

Brief silence.

"She turned?"

"Yes. Right now she's a fledgeling. Grandma Weir's explaining everything she can."

"And how is she taking it?"

"She's a little shaken, but she was already aware of the supernatural stuff...sort of."

More silence. Footsteps, almost silent, come closer to where he lay.

"He'll wake soon. C'mon."

"I don't wanna leave him. I..."

"You...?"

A pause.

"I don't know."

A soft giggle.

"Mhmm."

"Sare, this is no time for joking around."

"I'm not joking, Erica. This is the first time I've really seen you _care. _Especially for some_one."_

More silence. A sigh.

"Fine. I'll go down."

A set of footsteps leave the room. Soft lips lightly pressed against his forehead, lingering before they were gone, and a gust of wind blew at the second departure.

* * *

**..:A few hours later:..**

Benny winced, blinking a few times as he opened his eyes. The conversations he heard...the fingers he felt...the kiss...it wasn't a dream after all.

_I'm not dead..._Benny thought with relief. He took in his surroundings. He was in his room at his grandma's house. His bed was as comfortable as ever, one of the main reasons why he loved it here so much.

Benny sat up, wincing at the slight pain. He looked down at himself. He was shirtless, wearing nothing but a pair of black sweats. Right below his nipples, from there to his waistline, was where his body was wrapped in white gauze. His left arm was also wrapped, covering his upper arm. He touched his ribs hesitantly. They faintly throbbed, but he could ignore the pain. Nothing like he had felt hours before...

Speaking of, how long was he out?

He looked outside. It was still dark. He looked at the clock, which read **3:39 a.m.**

He winced again, holding his stomach with one hand as he heaved himself off the bed. His feet dragged over to his dresser, where he pulled out a pair of socks and put them on with difficulty. Then he put on his black nike sandals afterwards. He opened the door, pulling his black jacket with white stripes off the hook and stepped out, cool air conditioned air greeting him.

Down the hall, he saw a faint green glow, coming from the basement. After shrugging on his jacket, and pulling the hood over his head, he headed down the stairs.

Grandma Weir's basement was the most magical place in her house. It had every spell book, every potion, every ingrediant stacked on shelves all around the room. There was also a few cauldrons for brewing potions, coming in all sizes, viles for the potions to go into as well. There were also a couple couches and recliners, and a test table along with a regular table that had three chairs, all made like they were from the medieval times.

Benny got down to the last step, and everyone looked up. The room consisted of Grandma Weir herself and Ethan and Sarah, who were standing next to her in front of a large cauldron-which was where the green glow was coming from, making everyone look green from it's reflection. Erica was sitting in a couch nearby, Rory across from her, standing with his arms crossed. Between Rory and Ethan sat Hannah, who had her back against a bookshelf, drinking her blood substitute silently. A few spell books were floating around the room, some open as Grandma Weir searched for something.

Everyone was in their pajamas; Erica was wearing a black tank top with matching boy shorts that had red hearts on them, her hair down. Sarah was wearing a green lantern pajama set, her hair (now black) in a messy ponytail. Ethan wore a blue graphic tee and matching striped pajama pants. Rory was wearing a Thor t-shirt and black boxers. Hannah was wearing a light purple and blue nightgown. Grandma Weir too had a nightgown, except hers was long-sleeved instead of spaghetti strapped, white, and a matching white silk robe over it.

Benny ducked his head as one flew past him.

"Benny!" said Erica, getting up from the couch and ran over to him at a human pace, throwing her arms around him in a hug; she was careful though, afraid she might hurt him.

Benny wrapped his arms around her in return, burying his face in her shoulder, the two slightly swaying on the spot.

Erica was so relieved, hearing his heartbeat, beating in a nice and steady beat. She almost giggled when she felt it skip at her touch.

"Are you okay?" Benny murmured, his voice slightly muffled, and he felt her nod.

Erica pulled back to look at him, neither of them aware that their arms were still wrapped around each other.

"Sarah took me home," Erica explained. "Gave me a pint."

Benny sighed. "Good."

"What about you?"

Benny shrugged. "'M okay."

"It's great to see you up and running, B," said Ethan, and Benny and Erica released each other. Sarah and Ethan hugged him next, and Benny did the guy handshake with Rory.

"Are you sure you're okay, dear?" Grandma Weir asked him after he kissed her cheek.

"I'm good. Kinda hungry..." Benny answered.

"I'll make you a sandwich!" Erica piped up, gripping his arm.

Benny, slightly offguard, smiled down at her. "Nah, I couldn't ask you..."

Erica's eyes narrowed. "If I got fed, then you have to get fed. It's only fair."

Benny looked over her shoulder at Ethan.

"All of us ate," Ethan said. "Well, technically me while Sarah and Rory...you know...and Hannah..."

Benny nodded curtly. "Okay...um..." He scratched the back of his head. "I could go for a sandwich."

"What kind?" Erica asked, helping him sit down on the couch were she had been previously sitting.

"Ham."

"Toppings?"

"Lettuce, cheese, and mayo."

"Got it." Erica ruffled his hair before she left with a gust of wind.

Ethan and Sarah started smirking in Benny's direction.

"What?" Benny asked them. He noticed that Grandma Weir was most likely brewing more blood subsitutes for Hannah.

"Dude, she's totally into you," Ethan said, and Sarah giggled beside him.

"She does not," Benny denied.

"That is a flat out lie," said Rory. "The Vampire Ninja's love senses never lie!"

Benny rolled his eyes at the blonde's comment.

"She's just being a really great friend," Benny said. He blushed as Ethan and Sarah continued to eye and smirk at him. _Geez, I'm turning into Ethan. _

"Since when does Erica do _nice_?" Rory demanded, and Grandma Weir started smiling ever so slightly, not looking up from what she's doing.

"Only when she's around you," Ethan continued, and Rory nodded.

"Benny, I know my best friend," Sarah said, putting her hand to her chest briefly.

"And I know _you," _said Ethan.

"What're you saying?" Benny demanded.

Ethan, Rory, and Sarah exchanged glances.

"You're in love with each other," the three said in unison.

Benny blushed deeper. "We are not!"

"Oh yes you are!" said Ethan and Sarah in sync.

"Stop denying, dude!" Rory said. He pretended to tear up and patted his heart. "The heart wants what the heart wants." He looked down at Hannah, now wagging his eyebrows. "Right, Hannah?"

Ethan facepalmed himself and Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Um, sure?" said Hannah.

"You know what? We're gonna settle this right now," said Benny, standing up. "If you guys are so sure of yourselves, I'm gonna ask her myself."

"You can't do that!" Ethan protested.

"Why?"

"She's a girl! Girls always deny their feelings."

Sarah crossed her arms, rolling her neck to the side as she looked up at her boyfriend. "Oh we do, do we?"

"U-um..." Ethan stammered, and Rory snickered.

The three turned to Benny, but he was already upstairs.

* * *

Erica was smothering the ham with mayo when Benny walked in.

"Oh, hey!" she said, slightly surprised, as he approached. "I thought you'd stay downstairs. You should really be careful since you're still hurt and-"

Benny took the half-made sandwich from her, putting it to the side on the counter.

"Do you love me?" He blurted out, and Erica's eyes widened.

"What?"

Benny's own eyes widened.

_Okay, that was uncalled for. 'Love' is a strong word._

_But...do I...?_

_How beautiful Erica is..._

_How I always get nervous around her..._

_How easy it can be to be with her..._

_How much I started loving to see her happy..._

_How it feels when she's in my arms..._

_How scared I am when we're in danger, and Erica's face is the first to pop in my head, like she's a priority...like how much I'd feel better if she was by my side...and the pain I'd feel if something happened to her..._

"Do you...maybe...possibly...have feelings for me?" He asked again, rearranging his wording, his voice coming in a rush in the end.

Erica continued to stare at him, her mouth slightly agape.

Taking her silence the wrong way, Benny hung his head in deep disappointment.

"Sorry," he mumbled, feeling his cheeks get hot. "Forget I mentioned it."

The smallest of smiles appeared on Erica's face, but he didn't see it, for his eyes were glued to the floor.

_I am such an idiot._

Benny felt his chin being tilted upwards, and he realized that it was Erica who was gently forcing him to look her in the eye. And her eyes were pretty close...very _very _close.

Benny's heartbeat accelerated as the space between him and Erica close. He closed his eyes, licking his lips, afraid they may be dry. Was she in control?

Her lips were on his, and Benny stayed still, trying to calm his heartbeat; he knew it probably made it hard enough for her as it is. The kiss lasted for about five seconds before Erica pulled back, crossing her arms and looking at the floor.

She took a deep breath.

"Yes."

Benny nearly choked on his spit.

"W-What?" He stammered.

_Okay, this Ethan thing seriously needs to stop._

"Yes," Erica repeated, looking up into his eyes, smiling now.

"Seriously?" Benny smiled back.

Erica nodded. "Seriously."

Benny's eyes brightened, and Erica smiled wider, exposing her teeth, and she giggled.

"Me too. You," Benny said, pointing at her, and Erica rolled her eyes and giggled again. "Glad we, um," he cleared his throat, "cleared things up."

Erica smiled at the ground. This time, it was Benny who gripped her chin and tilted her head back up so he could kiss her again. Erica kissed back; her hands slid inside his jacket, touching his chest gently, making him shudder a little. Her hands continued to travel up and down, around his sides and gently raking down his backside, before caressing his face.

Her hands weren't the only ones busy. Benny's were on her face, her shoulders, in her hair, down her arms, around her waist, across her stomach...He gripped her hips, pulling her even closer to him. She moaned softly against his lips. There were smiles coming from both of them as they kissed each other. It wasn't eager, lustful, or rough; instead it was soft, slightly hesitant as they touched and groped each other.

Now her arms were around his waist, and his hand cupped her neck, the other running through her blonde locks.

Benny's stomach growled, and Erica giggled, breaking the kiss.

"Guess I should be making you a sandwich, huh?" Erica said.

"Yeah...not really a fan of hard bread," Benny joked, and she giggled again before resuming making him a sandwich. He leaned in and pecked her jaw, making her smile.

"Aww!" said a familiar male and female voice, causing them to turn around. As they did-

"Oh shoot!" Sarah hissed, pulling Ethan from around the corner, and she flashed away with him.

* * *

Benny was munching away on his sandwich, one arm around Erica's shoulders as her arm was around his waist; she was helping him downstairs, back down in the basement.

"Took you long enough," said Rory.

Ethan and Sarah tried to look casual.

Erica gave Rory the finger, helping Benny sit down before sitting down next to him.

"Piece of advice," Benny said to Erica under his breath. "Grandma doesn't allow language nor flipping the bird under her roof."

"Oh." Erica looked at Grandma Weir. "Sorry."

Grandma Weir shook her head with a grin.

Erica cuddled into Benny's side, her head fitting into his neck; Benny wrapped his arm around her, bringing it around so he could pick pieces of his sandwich off and ate them.

"So what happened back there?" Benny asked Ethan. "Did Jesse get away?"

Ethan's eyes darkened. "Sarah and I almost had him. But he knocked me out and Sarah had to get me back conscious." He gestured towards his head. Benny now noticed that his head was wrapped in white gauze, the upper half of his hair sticking up in all directions; also, his right index and ring finger were wrapped too.

"Did you know Della's a part of his flock?" Benny questioned.

"WHAT?" said Rory.

"Really?" said Sarah. "Della seemed so sweet..."

"Yeah, like Old Yeller before he got rabies," Benny retorted.

"Hey!" Rory snapped, sounding tearful. "Old Yeller was too good of a dog to die!"

"You still cry over Old Yeller?" Ethan snickered.

"Yeah, like how you still cry over Titanic," Rory responded, and Ethan's eyes narrowed.

"Okay, that's different-"

"Look who's a crybaby now."

"You take that back."

"_You_ take it back!"

"No, _you_!"

"No, _you_!"

"Guys!" Sarah hissed. "Back on subject!"

Hannah stood up, slurping the last of her blood subsitute, and all eyes were on her.

"Feel better?" Sarah asked her.

"Sort of..." said Hannah. "This tastes so weird though..."

"Well, it keeps your mortal body from dying," Sarah said.

Hannah nodded. "I don't wanna kill people. It's just so...so wrong!"

"As long as we're around, you won't," Ethan said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"You'll have these animalistic moods to where you want to slaughter everyone," said Rory, making Hannah's eyes widen in horror. "But no pressure!"

Sarah walked over to her, sitting down next to the fledgling. "It'll be okay," she said in a gentle tone.

Hannah had the urge to cry. "B-But I don't want to k...to kill people!"

"I know you don't..." Sarah wrapped her arm around her shoulder. "I know you don't..."

* * *

**That's it for this chappie! Kinda short...but I hope I made it up to you guys!**

**Benny and Erica are finally together!**

**What did ya think of this chappie? Lemme know by reviewing!**


End file.
